Heridas
by Lunanoe
Summary: Muchas veces, nosotros mismos somos el arma que ocasiona nuestras heridas. Ver sufrir a quien se ama duele pero mayor dolor es saber que nosotros somos el causante. ¿Qué castigo mayor puede existir que sufrir ese dolor también?


Buenas, lectores y lectoras de FF, ya a puntito de acabar la semana, yo más aburrida imposible. Como estoy sin nada que hacer este día, mi mente ha tenido más capacidad para ponerse a pensar y...¡ha salido esto!

Creo que le he cogido gusto al ZoNa, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió nada con esta pareja antes con las ideas que pueden hacer aparecer. Y claro, no puedo olvidar que Zoro es mi musa. Sí, él es mi musa, en la mayoría de ideas que se me ocurren siempre aparece él, me gusta mucho como personaje y ya está, es oficial: Zoro es mi musa xD.

Como siempre, espero que os guste mucho y a mí me gustaría muchísimo más si me dejáis unas palabritas en el recuadro de abajo. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer: **Por el momento, no tengo noticias de que Oda haya decidido darme OP. Tendré que seguir esperando.

* * *

Le habían herido centenares de veces a lo largo de su vida, había estado envuelto en peligrosos combates que bien pudieron haber acabado con su vida y de todos ellos salió inmune, con alguna que otra herida que a los pocos días ni recordaba haber sufrido.

Entonces, ¿por qué no sucedía lo mismo con _esa _herida? ¿Por qué no cicatrizaba y sanaba como las otras? No había cura alguna para esa herida, no podía ir a la enfermería y pedir a Chopper algún tratamiento porque nada existía para sanar esa cicatriz que le sangraba por dentro.

No había cura alguna para el amor, ni alcohol para borrar los recuerdos aunque solo fueran unas horas ni mujer alguna capaz de hacerle olvidar. El problema era que Zoro no quería olvidar, no, ni mucho menos deseaba hacer desaparecer ese dolor. Quería vivir lo que le quedara de vida con ese pesar, con esa herida que no dejaba de abrirse cada vez más. La había perdido a ella, ¿qué más daba? Merecía sufrir por el daño que le había causado, sí, no merecía su perdón ni su amistad.

Desde mucho antes que Nami le confesara que estaba enamorada de él, ya lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía, la navegante era tan clara como el trago de sake que ahora bajaba por su garganta. Cuando se lo confesó, balbuceando y con las mejillas coloradas, Zoro no supo qué sentir. No la quería como al resto de sus nakamas, eso lo tenía claro, pero tampoco podía darle un nombre a qué era aquello que sentía hacia Nami.

Se dejaba querer sin comprender aún cómo se sentía tenerla para él. _"Te quiero, Zoro"_ le decía cada noche que pasaban juntos en el puesto de vigía. No respondía, simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo. "_Zoro, ¿me quieres?_" le preguntaba ella y él no tenía el suficiente valor de mirarla a la cara y contestarle que no lo sabía pero que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera con nadie más. Por lo tanto, daba la callada por respuesta y se volvía a dormir, sin detenerse a pensar el dolor que podría estar causándole.

Nunca creyó que ella terminara cansándose de esa actitud tan apática y fría por su parte. Creyó que ella entendería lo qué estaba sintiendo pero se equivocaba. Nami necesitaba hechos y palabras, no solo caricias y besos nocturnos, no, ella necesitaba sentirse amada. Se sentía tan seguro de que ella nunca le dejaría que no se paró a considerar el vuelco que sus sentimientos habían experimentado hasta la noche en que Nami volvió a preguntarle, esta vez con una emoción que no podía ocultar, si la quería.

Un cobarde. Eso es lo que era. Un maldito cobarde que no contestó en ese momento por temor a reconocer sus auténticos sentimientos. Se había pasado gran parte de su vida con la obsesión de un sueño por cumplir, alejándose de cada persona que se cruzara en su camino para evitar sentir nada, para que nadie se interpusiera entre él y su sueño.

"_Muy bien, Zoro. No seguiré haciéndote perder el tiempo ni el mío tampoco". _Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha cuando pronunció esas palabras de despedida. _"Yo te querré siempre, sea de la manera que sea, Zoro, solo espero que algún día tú también puedas llegar a querer a alguien"._

Lo supo al momento en que la puerta de la torre se cerró. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo que sentía. Y de lo que acababa de suceder. Lo que acababa de perder. ¿Qué había hecho? Era un monstruo, tal y como muchos opinaban, ¿cómo había podido comportarse de esa manera? ¿Cómo había sido tan cobarde e insensible?

Quiso correr tras ella pero no lo hizo. Supo que merecía una persona mejor, capaz de amarla, aunque no con la misma intensidad que él. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Había sido un ciego, se había confiado con que Nami continuaría a su lado sin importar lo que pasara que ahora, por eso mismo, ya no la tenía con él. Había destrozado su corazón. Merecía todo el dolor que la vida pudiera darle y era eso mismo lo que estaba sufriendo.

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde aquello pero el dolor no conocía de tiempos, no tenía fecha de caducidad marcada, simplemente seguía su propio transcurso, pudiendo desaparecer cuando menos se diera cuenta o acompañarlo hasta el fin de sus días. Aquella última opción era la que Zoro creía le esperaba a él.

No le importaba. Ella había sufrido por su causa, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo él? No le importaba ver cómo correspondía a las sonrisas de Sanji, cómo se dejaba abrazar por el cocinero, alguien que sí tendría el valor de amarla, no como él. No le importaba verla en brazos de otros, no podía reclamar algo que él mismo había optado por abandonar. No le importaba que fuera feliz con otro que no fuera él, la quería y deseaba que nada quedara de él en el corazón de Nami, que fuera entero propiedad de otro hombre –de Sanji, por lo que parecía ser-.

Tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovechó. La vida era un conjunto de oportunidades y él había tirado por la borda la mejor opción que se le plantearía en su vida.


End file.
